


Skype 101

by arlum42



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skype is clearly not Quinn's strong suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype 101

"Rachel? Rachel, can you hear me?" 

Silence.

Suddenly the all-too familiar pen in the Skype chat starts scribbling and a message appears. 'Turn on your camera. And your mic.'

"How?!" Quinn yells, annoyed, into the empty room. She then remembers that Rachel can't actually hear her and, thanking God no one was around to see her embarrassed face, and types in a message to her girlfriend who is staring at her on the screen.

She gets back a reply that's mostly made up of lots of words she doesn't know. 

'English please?'

Rachel sighs. "Go call Santana," she says, smiling, because although this is annoying as hell, her girlfriend's cluelessness is actually pretty adorable.

Quinn races down the hall and opens her roommate's door, not bothering to knock, and then realizing that was a mistake.

"What the fuck!" Santana yells. Something moves under the blanket and Brittany's confused face pops out from underneath the covers.

"Geez, Quinn. Ever heard of knocking?" adds the blonde.

"Sorry, sorry!" Quinn says, embarrassed. Her face turns pink. "I – I kinda need help."

"Get out."

Quinn shuts the door and leans against the wall, waiting. A minute passes and Santana comes out of the bedroom wearing a t-shirt, her hair in a messy ponytail. 

"What is it?"

"Computer," Quinn mumbles.

Santana starts down the hall. "You really need to learn how to use the damn thing, Quinn. And by the way, if you wanna watch porn just let me know and I'll hook you  
up, but I'd really be very grateful if you stopped barging in on us."

Quinn giggles. "Sorry," she repeats.

It takes Santana less than a minute to solve the issue. "You usually have to plug things in to make them work, my dear," she says, holding up the camera cable. She leans down, finds the right slot, and pushes in the cable. The small square designated for Quinn's camera lights up and the two former Cheerios appear. 

"Can she hear us yet?" Quinn asks Santana. Meanwhile she waves excitedly at Rachel.

Santana presses a few buttons and then nods.

"Hey, Rachel!" Quinn shrieks into the mic.

"She can hear you even if you don't yell," Santana tells her. Then she turns to Rachel. "Hey, Rach. I'd love to stay and chat with you two but I was in the middle of  
something when your clueless little girl here interrupted me so maybe some other time. See ya!" she says and then dashes back to the bedroom.

"You gotta learn to use computers, Q. Even Kurt knows how."

"I know." She smiles at the brunette.

"Anyway, what was Santana doing?"

"Brittany."

Rachel smiles at that. 

The two chat for a bit and then Quinn exclaims that she has to go to the bathroom. As she's getting up her foot hits something beneath the desk and suddenly the  
entire screen turns black.

She's about to go get Santana again when her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" she says, answering.

"I think it's better if we just stick to phones for the time being."


End file.
